The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing refrigerating systems.
As is well known, there are many situations where it is desirable to provide refrigerated atmospheres for purposes such as preventing spoilage of food products, air conditioning interior spaces, and the like. However, at the present time considerable difficulties are encountered because of the fact that the conventional refrigerating units can be connected to the spaces which are to be refrigerated only with difficulty and with considerable lack of efficiency. For example in the case of transporting food products considerable loss of efficiency and difficulties are encountered in refrigerating the interior of a truck trailer or the interior of a railroad car. Thus, special constructions are required for such trailers or railroad cars, or for truck bodies which are not in the form of a trailer, and the refrigerating unit itself must be properly hooked up to the specially constructed bodies of the vehicles, occupying an undesirably large amount of space and operating with poor efficiency, so that undesirable costs are encountered. Also in the case of air conditioners it is conventional to provide special fans which direct the air which is to be chilled over coils in order to be cooled thereby before being distributed through suitable duct systems to the spaces which are to be cooled. Such conventional air conditioning systems also operate at less than a desirable efficiency and create problems with respect to heat losses and desirable flow of the air which is to be cooled with respect to the structure which cools the same.